prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 2, 2013 Smackdown results
The August 2, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on July 25, 2013 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. Summary As three of WWE's top Superstars battled it out for the right to face World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio at SummerSlam, CM Punk dazzled Fandango with the power of Straight Edge, a stunning turn of events helped decide the Divas Title Match and Damien Sandow showed Cody Rhodes the true value of ”Money.” Several weeks ago, newly crowned Raw General Manager Brad Maddox gave WWE Champion John Cena the opportunity to choose his No. 1 contender at SummerSlam, paving the way for The Champ to create a highly anticipated clash between himself and Daniel Bryan. After SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero offered the World Heavyweight Champion the same chance, Alberto Del Rio tried to name Ricardo Rodriguez as his No. 1 contender. But, The Queen Diva swiftly rejected the titleholder's feeble attempt at a summer siesta – instead creating an explosive blue brand Triple Threat Match to determine his SummerSlam opponent: RVD vs. Randy Orton vs. Christian for later in the night! After tossing Damien Sandow's Money in the Bank contract into the Gulf of Mexico one week ago, a beaming Cody Rhodes prepared to clash with Jack Swagger. When Zeb Colter started to pontificate his propaganda before the bell, Rhodes made his own statement by knocking the microphone out of his hand. Swagger charged in, only to end up in worse shape than the mic. In spite of aggressive retribution from The Real American once the match began, the crafty Rhodes ultimately countered an attempted gutwrench powerbomb into a quick pin-fall. Talking to Josh Mathews moments later, Rhodes stated that he didn't blame Sandow for betraying him at Money in the Bank. Instead, Rhodes said he threw away the contract because he was sick of being talked down to. However, that interview was cut short by the Intellectual Savior of the Masses, who brutally attacked his former friend. With Dolph Ziggler watching closely from the back, the powerful Big E Langston decimated the high-flying Sin Cara, sending the masked Superstar crashing to the canvas with the Big Ending for an authoritative victory. Though Fandango proved himself a truly vicious virtuoso in a tough match against CM Punk, it was The Second City Saint who would offer a Straight Edge stomping, following up a superplex with the Anaconda Vice for the submission victory. Four days after Kaitlyn overcame AJ Lee with an earth-shattering Spear on Raw for a huge non-title win, the “Hybrid Diva” looked to reclaim the Divas Championship on SmackDown in her hometown of Houston. However, when the action spilled outside the ring, the observing Layla suddenly jumped out of Kaitlyn's corner and blocked the powerful Diva's attack. That momentary pause allowed a recovering AJ to slam her stunned opponent into the ring barrier before making her tap out inside the ring with the Black Widow. At the height of the whirlwind free-for-all Triple Threat showdown between three former World Champions – established to decide who would take on World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio at SummerSlam – Randy Orton looked ready to close the door on Christian with the RKO. But when RVD reengaged him at the last second, The Viper ended up hitting the ECW Original with his patented finisher instead. The sudden change in course allowed Captain Charisma enough time to regain his senses and block Orton's follow-up RKO attempt and counter to score the monumental win! As a result, Christian will look to capture his third World Heavyweight Title at the Biggest Party of the Summer – from the very Superstar he beat for the same title in 2011. But, before Christian could even celebrate that fact, Del Rio launched a surprise post-match assault on his new No. 1 contender. Results ; ; *Cody Rhodes defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) (2:02) *Big E. Langston defeated Sin Cara (2:51) *CM Punk defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) (12:25) *AJ Lee © defeated Kaitlyn (w/ Layla) to retain the WWE Divas Championship (3:17) *Christian defeated Randy Orton and Rob Van Dam in a World Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership Triple Threat Match (18:10) *Dark match: Alberto Del Rio © defeated Dolph Ziggler in a Street Fight to retain the World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Vickie shut down Del Rio SD_728_Photo_003.jpg SD_728_Photo_006.jpg SD_728_Photo_007.jpg SD_728_Photo_008.jpg SD_728_Photo_010.jpg SD_728_Photo_014.jpg Cody Rhodes v Jack Swagger SD_728_Photo_018.jpg SD_728_Photo_019.jpg SD_728_Photo_020.jpg SD_728_Photo_025.jpg SD_728_Photo_026.jpg SD_728_Photo_029.jpg Big E. Langston v Sin Cara SD_728_Photo_033.jpg SD_728_Photo_035.jpg SD_728_Photo_036.jpg SD_728_Photo_037.jpg SD_728_Photo_039.jpg SD_728_Photo_040.jpg CM Punk v Fandango SD_728_Photo_044.jpg SD_728_Photo_047.jpg SD_728_Photo_050.jpg SD_728_Photo_053.jpg SD_728_Photo_057.jpg SD_728_Photo_069.jpg AJ Lee v Kaitlyn SD_728_Photo_074.jpg SD_728_Photo_075.jpg SD_728_Photo_082.jpg SD_728_Photo_083.jpg SD_728_Photo_084.jpg SD_728_Photo_089.jpg Christian v Randy Orton v Rob Van Dam SD_728_Photo_097.jpg SD_728_Photo_098.jpg SD_728_Photo_103.jpg SD_728_Photo_104.jpg SD_728_Photo_119.jpg SD_728_Photo_124.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #728 at CAGEMATCH.net * #728 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events